The invention relates to production and maintenance of a male erection-like state. More specifically, the invention relates to a constriction means for use with a vacuum assisted device adaptable to different user requirements.
The prior art includes devices and methods for production and maintenance of a male erection-like state. These devices generally consist of three parts: a vacuum cylinder, a pump, and a constriction ring. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,341 to Otto Lederer, issued in 1917 for a device which assists in producing an erection by creating a vacuum. A ring is included to maintain the erection. Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,498 to Osbon. A device including an elastomeric extensible ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,381 to Marmar et al.
The present state of the art constriction devices use a ring of some type. Some disadvantages associated with the ring include difficulty of removal, difficulty in customizing the pressure, and the risk of too much impedance of arterial flow and hypoxia or gangrene of the organ. Other problems include a reflex vasoconstriction if the vacuum is applied too rapidly. Additionally, ecchymoses and petechiae, small surface bruises on the skin, are problems associated with sudden vacuum application.